Snow day
by mrstubbington
Summary: "It's snowing!" said Caroline, excitement could be seen through her hazel eyes. She place herself on her mother's side and asked "Can we go play in the park?". Puckleberry family awesomeness. Other pairings include: Chang-squared, Fabrevans and Klaine. Pure and adulterated fluff. Rated T because of Puck's mouth and mind


Hi,everyone!** This is my really FIRST story and I really hope you'll like it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my mothertongue (Italy represent!). Do not esistate to tell where I wrote something wrong, I'm eager to learn! However, let me know what you think about it, don't be shy and help me improve my writing :) XOXO**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I DO NOT OWN GLEE (but if i did, Puck would sing more often and he and Sam would practically always be shirtless...and Puckleberry would be endgame.)**

* * *

"Mommy!Daddy!Wake up!"

Puck groaned as he felt a weight fell right on his stomach. He turned his head just enough for him to find out that it was just 7.10 am. He had been woken up at the ass crack of dawn by his own offsprings. He had been woken up at the ass crack of dawn by his own offsprings ON A SUNDAY. He groaned just a little bit more.

He really hoped to have a lazy Sunday morning with his family: you know.. have a quickie with his hot as fuck wife before the children would have woken up, have breakfast in bed talking about the awesomeness of Spongebob Squarepants and Dora The Explorer (Shut up! His Caroline loves the thing so he has to suck it up and deal with it). However, seemed like his children have other plans instead.

He heard Rachel wiggle beside him and saw her rub her chocolate eyes sleepily. God, she is beautiful in the morning…. Ok, let's be clear, Rach is always stunning BUT, in his opinion, she reaches her pick in the morning without an type of make-up on. He loves waking up with her close to him, tucked on his side when she nuzzles her nose against his neck and kisses it. Those moments are just for them and ever single morning he knows he's one lucky son o a bitch because 10 years ago she let him love her and she loved him in return without any reservation. So, 5 years ago, he manned up and put a ring on it!

They got married in New York at their temple (he tried to convince her to elope and get married on a tropical island where he could have her next to nothing all day long but his convincing act was promptly stopped by two furious women – Rachel and his mom – and he likes his balls to be intact, thank you very much). The ceremony was simple and all the glee club attended: it was a good excuse to see the old gang together again, even if some of them moved to New York as soon as they graduate and they made a point to see each other as often as possible. Along with Rachel and himself (Rach attended NYADA and him… well…. He just wanted to be where Rachel was), the gleeks' community in New York was composed by Mike (Julliard) and Kurt (who decide to follow the path of fashion after an internship at Vogue). The year after, Tina, Blaine and Sam joined the community. The last addition was Quinn, who moved to NYC after her graduation from Yale in law (at first she told them that she wanted to be near her best friend but he called bullshit on it and proven to be right a couple of months later, when the golden couple decide to give it another try… they got married 6 months after his and Rachel's wedding).

His life turned upside down the year later, when he knocked up his wifey. At first they were terrified: a child wasn't yet in their plans. Rachel was still struggling between auditions and working as vocal coach for the rich people's children and his job as bartender and occasional background guitarist in an independent label definitely didn't provide the stability that a child needed. But then images of a black-haired child with his nose and her eyes filled their brains and the anxiety was quickly turned into happiness. And happiness turned into surprise two months later, when they found out that they were waiting twins (He's a stud like that). He was proposed with job as audio-engineer in the indie label that gave him health insurance, more stable hours and a higher salary and they were able to move into a 2-bedroom flat and leave behind the first place in New York they called home (tears were shed… LOTS of tears were shed. Rachel was a sentimental wreck during the pregnancy. He had to hide almost all the Disney and Babs movies or he would spend his evening with a sobbing Rachel in his arms that would keep saying "You can't take Stitch away! LEAVE STITCH ALONE!"

After five months, Caroline Kristin and Jamie Carson Puckerman entered in their lives, screaming their little lungs out (They were definitely their mother's children). And with their 6lb 10oz and 7lb each, they already had him wrapped around their little fingers. They were spectacular: dark soft hair covered their scalp and dark eyes travelled around the room to take in the new environment (at least Caroline; Jamie was happily asleep and was making soft little whimpers on his mother chest).

So 4 years later, 4 years of screams, laughter, diapers, fights and joy later, here he was. On the 29th of November, at 7.10 am in the morning with their children jumping on their bed (and partly on him) and his wife tucked next to him. Yes, live was good.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Puck, grabbing Jamie from his stomach and putting him between Rachel and himself. "What's wrong, buddy? Where's the fire?" asked jokingly while tickling his son.

"It's snowing!" said Caroline, excitement could be seen through her hazel eyes. She place herself on her mother's side and asked "Can we go play in the park?". She looked to her parents with pleading eyes. Those eyes were Puck's kryptonite. Actually Caroline's, Jamie's and Rachel's were his kryptonite but if you point him this out, he would deny. He was still a badass motherfucker.

"I don't have a problem with that" said Rachel, smiling at their daughter and hugging her tight. "Do you?" said to her husband with a playful smile.

"But babe! There's the Giant game today! Against the Titans! Don't be mean to your baby daddy!" pouted Puck. He wanted to watch the games so bad! (And then brag about the victory of the Giants to Sam. This is what real friends do.)

His complaints were met by 2 sets of shiny eyes. "Please daddy?" "I promise I'll behave!" his children said. And do you want to know what a good father do at this point? He waves goodbye to the Giants-Titans games and answer "Looks like we're going to the park!".

Two identical grins appeared in his babies' faces and Puck was gloating of pride, knowing that he put that on their cute faces. Whoops filled the room and the twins threw themselves at him and he heard Rachel laugh beside them. She knew that at the end of the day he was a big teddy bear at heart (A big scary teddy bear. Oh, come on! Give him a break!).

"Well, sunbeams, looks like our day is set! Go to your room and start to get ready. Mommy and daddy will make you breakfast in the meantime" said Rachel, kissing Jamie and Caroline on their forehead.

The two Tasmanian devils ran outside.

"You know that we have to check on them in 2 minutes time tops?" sighed Rachel, letting herself be surrounded by his husband's lovely arms.

"Mmh, mmh" nodded Puck against Rachel's neck and inhaling deeply. Rachel smelled like strawberries and vanilla. He bit her neck and she sighed contently. She detached slightly from his embrace and looked him in the eyes. "You're an amazing father, are you aware of that?" said his wife, caressing his cheek lovingly.

"Had to keep up with you, babe." answered Puck, smiling down at her. "And did you see the pout on the devils' faces? Like hell was I the one to make them cry. Shit's not kosher."

Just as soon as Rachel opened her mouth to scold him about his coarse language, they heard a thump and Rachel jumped on her feet. "I'll go check on them. You can shower and it would be lovely if you start cooking for breakfast" She didn't even finished the sentence that she was already walking fast across the hallway to see what happened.

Puck got up and looked outside. New York was covered in white snow. Seemed like had been snowing all night long. The children would love today. Rachel and the babies love snow. The way everything seem quieter and happier put them at ease (and the children love it because usually the school is always closed after a good snowstorm and they can enjoy the day in drinking hot cocoa with marshmallow or playing around, making snowmen and whatsoever). He was just happy because he didn't have to go to work with this weather. New York traffic is a pain in the ass even in the sunny days… with a little of snow everyone goes nuts and hell breaks free. It's not nice.

After a quick shower, he started to fix their breakfast. Vegan chocolate chips pancakes for Rachel and regular chocolate chips pancakes for the rest of them. Suddenly he felt someone tugged his pants. He looked down and was met by the a smiling Caroline.

"How do I look, daddy? I picked my clothes all by myself" stated Caroline proudly. "Mommy said I have great tastes" beamed the 4 year-old-girl. She had a bright red sweater with a white teddy bear in the front and a black knee-length skirt. Her tiny legs where wrapped in white thick stockings and at her feet she had black boots. It was a mini-Rachel and he totally loved it.

"You look stunning, bunny" smiled the proud father "but are you sure you manage to be comfortable playing in your skirt?"

"Oh daddy, don't be silly!" chastised the girl "Of course I will manage. I like this skirt very much". Puck's laugh boomed in the kitchen. God, she really is a mini version of his wife.

"Very well, bunny. Can you help me by setting the table?" asked him. Caroline nodded enthusiastically, very pleased to be helpful.

A few minutes later, Jamie arrived in the kitchen shouting exciting about the day ahead of them. The twins couldn't be anymore different. Where Caroline was calm, Jamie was very energetic. His short black hair was always a mess and the mischief could be seen across his brown eyes. Puck's mom said Jamie is a carbon copy of Puck at his age. He was his little buddy. Every now and then they would have a "boys day out" with uncles Mike, Sam and Blaine and he would really like if he turned out just like him (minus the teenage pregnancy, of course). However, sign of Rachel can be seen in Jamie behaviour. He could be a very polite child… he just decided not to act on it when he was in a familiar environment (except when the grandparents where in town… it's like having a different child, and Puck would enjoy the short change because he knows it would be shortly lived).

"Daddy, today will be AWESOME!" said Jamie with a huge grind on his face "Can we do a snowman? And can we do a snowball war? Like, girls against boys? I bet we would beat mom and Care's asses!"

"Jamie!" The two feminine voices made Jamie cringes. "What have I told you about this type of language? I do not appreciate your use of this words! I'm this close to put you in timeout until you're 10!" Rachel pointedly glared the boy.

"Sorry, mommy" sighed Jamie. Rachel looked to Puck and hissed "And you, don't be this smug or I put you in timeout too for an undefined period of time" Puck raised his hands up in surrender and came back to his previous task.

"Breakfast is ready!" announced Puck and the Puckerman brigade digged to the food happily.

* * *

After breakfast, they were ready to go. Noah was waiting for his family to appear and get the day started. He laughed out loud when his children arrived in front of him. Jamie had a green fluffy jacket, blue mittens and, on his head, a green dinosaur-shaped beanie with two pom-poms at its sides. Caroline has a pink fluffy jacket, black mittens and a panda-shaped beanie very similar to the one on her brother's head. His kids are the most adorable kids in the history of kids. Any other arguments are invalid.

Shortly after the children, Rachel followed with a bright red coat, a white beanie and a big ass bag. "Noah, would you like a hat too? You will freeze outside. At least take this scarf!" said the woman after a shake of her husband's head. Puck took the scarf to make her happy and look at the children. "Are we ready to go?" "YEAH!" answered the children enthusiastically.

Down the street, the Puckerman lot took almost all the sidewalk. At the two ends of the line, Rachel and Puck held their kids' mitten hands, afraid that they could slide on the icy pavement. After a couple of block, his mobile went off. He digged in his pocket and saw an envelope in the screen. He opened the message:

**From Chang : "Yo, what are you guys doing? Tina wants to invite you at lunch. OK?"**

They had already decide that they would treat their children at their favourite diner but Rachel said "Tell them to come with us! It would be lovely to be in their company. Wouldn't it,kids?"

"Yes daddy! Tell auntie Tina and uncle Mike to come play with us! So aunt would see how we look with the beanies she brought us!" Caroline beamed at Puck. "With uncle Mike, we would be unstoppable and we'll definitely win the snowball war." Jamie stated seriously. He looked up at his mother "Do you know uncle Mike is a ninja?" Rachel couldn't help but laugh loudly at the seriousness in her son's voice. "Oh I know, sunbeam, I know…" smiled the mother of the two.

With a smile on his face, Puck typed the message:

**To Chang: "Your Asian ass is demanded at Central Park in 15. Bring the poor woman you keep in hostage, she has to witness the adorableness that are my kids. Lunch on us."**

**From Chang: "Classy as usual, Puckerman. We'll be there" **

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Central Park the kids run in front of the parents, looking for the perfect spot for their snowman. Puck felt Rachel's hand slide in his and they lazily kept walking, always controlling the children. "Don't go too far!" yelled Rachel at their hyperactive kids.

She leaned on her husband and said "I love this family days. Without me being in hurry to go to the theatre or you to work. Even if I was saddened that the show ended, I really enjoying being with my three favourite people in the world". After 2 years from the twins' birth, Rachel landed a role in an off-Broadway revival of Footloose. At first, it was very difficult for her staying away from the kids but it was a step closer to her dream and Puck'd be damned if he let her throw that away. The kids and himself were her number one fans and at her debut they were seated in the front row, surrounded by their equally proud friends. She's a very lucky woman to have all of them. The show lasted 2 years and for now Rachel decided to wait until the year after before looking for another role. She wanted to be with her family; even if she saw them everyday, they barely had time to spend together, she missed more bedtime stories that she would have wanted and it makes her feel like an unfit mother. Thank God for her Noah, who always remind her that she was a splendid mother and that he was very lucky to have her at his side. Truth to be told, is Rachel who feels like she's the fortunate one to have him with her. He's a very supportive husband, really funny and he's the sweetest man she has ever met. The love she felt for him was overwhelming.

"Yeah, these days are pretty awesome… but, next time, can we have them when the Giants are not playing?" Puck winked at her. She laughed out loud and raised on her tip toes, making their lips touch. "I love you, Noah" whispered against his lips. A smirk appeared on his face "Love you too, babe".

"We found it! We found it!" yelled Jamie to his parents. Puck and Rachel quickened their pace and saw an untouched piece of land. It was the perfect spot for their snowman.

"Well, what we are waiting for? Let's do it!" said excitedly Rachel. The twins started to roll a ball of snow on the ground to make it get bigger and bigger and were helped by their parents. After a couple of minute, Kung Fu Fighting resounded in Puck's pocket. Chang was calling him.

"Yo, fucker, where are you two?" answered Puck. Rachel glared to her husband, who just winked at her.

"We're at the East entrance of Central Park. Where are you?" said Mike, unfazed by his friend's manners.

"Just enter in the park and walk. You'll see us. We're the good-looking family"

Laughter resounded in the other side of the phone. "See you soon. Bye."

Puck hung up without a word. He raised his head and Rachel was looking at him unimpressed with her arms akimbo. "You really have to work on your manners. They are our friends and it's really disrespectful for you to act and talk to him like that" stated his wife.

"Babe, chillax. Chang is totally used to this. He would think I am sick if I start to behave!" She shook her head and continued to look at her children. Puck walked behind her and his arms slid across her waist. He kissed the back of her head and he felt his Rachel squeeze his forearm lightly.

"Never pegged you for one who makes his kids do the hard work while you have fun with our diva!" a voice said jokingly behind them.

The twins raised their heads and said excitedly "Aunt Tina!" "Uncle Ninja!". They run to them and hugged them tightly.

"Hello babies" said Tina "Well, are you two the cutest kids ever? Those beanies look adorable on you!" cooed their aunt. "Thank God, I took the camera along. You're really too adorable for your own sake!"

"I ain't no adorable, aunt T. I'm a badass!" said Jamie. "Damn straight, you are" "JAMIE!" were the different responses of the two parents to their child declaration.

"Like looking in the mirror, right Puck?" said Mike laughing. Puck nodded proudly.

The men and the children continued on their task to do the perfect snowman while the women took pictures and laughed at the antics of the four, sitting on a duvet Rachel brought from home.

At last the snowman was finished. It was a very well done snowman, it just lacked of some fundamental items.

"We have to put the final touches to the snowman! Noah, could you help me?" Rachel went next to the four snow worker and started to dig on her bag. She passed to Puck the things that were on her road to reach the items. Noah was speechless. From Rach's bag came out several cases, two books, a thermos full of hot chocolate, cookies, a calculator, a notepad, a pocket mirror and a stuffed animal. A realization hit him. He married Mary Poppins.

"You got a clothes tree in there too, babe?" asked her grinning. Rachel glared at him "I just like to be prepared for any type of occasion. Here we are, sunbeams" and gave to the twins an old scarf, Puck's unused beanie, a carrot (WTF?) and some buttons. Without looking at her husband, she said "They told us they wanted to do a snowman so I brought everything that was requited for a perfect snowman". See? How can he not love this woman?

The twins were ecstatic for the final result and Tina took a tons of photos of the children and the snowman.

The adults were seated on the duvet, leaving the children play with the newly built snowman, when a boy approach Caroline. "Did you build this snowman?" asked the boy (looked like a fucktard, if you asked Puck). "Yes!" proudly answered Caroline but, as she was about to add something to her answer, he pushed the girl on the ground and said "It sucks!". Big tears rolled down the twin and her lip quivered. But Puck didn't even had the time to get up that Jamie stormed to the baby fucktard and push him on the ground, making him fall on this ass. "You do not push girls!" yelled angrily Jamie "Especially when the girl is my sister, you dumbass! What's wrong with you?" Rachel quickly got up and help the boy on his feet before sternly look at him. "Where are your parents? I'd like a word" stated icily. The unknown boy pointed at his parents who were talking to one another. Rachel grabbed the boy by his arm and started to walk in direction of the boy's parents but, after a couple of steps, she stopped and said to her baby boy "Jamie, honey, could you please check on your sister on my behalf? I'll be back in a couple of minutes". Jamie nodded seriously while watching his mother resume her walk. She was a woman in a mission and you could see that in her eyes. She's definitely a overprotective mama bear.

Puck stood up to go and have a little chat with the parents of the fucktard too but Tina put her hand on his forearm, stopping him. "I'll go" she smiled "I don't want any bloodshed today". And with that she hurried next to Rachel.

"Dude, look" Chang poked his arm. Noah looked where he was pointing. Jaime was hugging tightly his sister, trying to make her stop cry and succeeding. They were a vision.

"Are you sure they're yours? Because bro, they're really too adorable to have any Puckerman gene!" smiled Mike, without divert the attention from the twins. "Rachel has her moments of sweetness so I totally get it; but you…"

"Shut up, I'm awesome. The kids got that from me" said the proud father, slowly walking towards the children.

He knelt next to Caroline and said "Bunny, you alright?" and gently taking her in his arm and lifting her up. She put her head in the crook of his neck and nodded slightly, little hiccups still made her tiny body shake. It broke his heart.

He looked down at his son, whose eyes were full of concern, and held out his fist. "Good job, buddy" said the father smiling. The boy bumps his little fist with the much bigger one of his father and nodded solemnly.

After a couple of minutes, the two women came back and Rachel immediately run to her daughter side, checking if she was okay. She was already smiling, thanks to the attempts of Jamie, Mike and her father to make her laugh. Happy for her daughter's smile, she took Jamie in her arms and said "I'm very proud of you, sunbeam", kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tightly. Jamie smiled and hugged his mommy back. He secretly loved her mum's cuddles.

* * *

The merry band of 4 gleeks (plus two) went at lunch in a little diner nearby the park. The owner, a old lady with a sweet face and grey hair, smiled as soon as the twins entered the diner, promptly followed by the four adults.

"Well, well, well…Aren't they miss Caroline and mister Jamie? It's always a pleasure see you!" said sweetly the old lady and smiling at the parents of the young ones and at their friends. "You're usual table is free. Go sit down and I'll be there in a second".

"Thank you, Mrs Patridge" said politely Rachel.

"Oh honey, how many times do I have to tell you to call me June?" said fondly the old owner "Go, go sit!"

The six set in the booth and talked animatedly until June came to take their orders. As soon as Mrs Patridge went back to the kitchen, Mike spoke.

"Well, there's a reason if we wanted to see you today" started the Asian.

"What's that? T finally understood that she is so much better than you and decided to leave your sorry ass?" said Puck, gaining a slap on his arm courtesy of his wife.

Caroline, alarmed, look at her aunt "No! You can't leave him! Yes, he might be a little silly sometimes but daddy is silly too and mommy still loves him! And uncle Mike is a ninja. You can't leave a ninja! It's like against the rule!" This statement made Rachel, Tina and Mike laugh wholeheartedly and Puck glared at her daughter "Bunny, it's nice to know you have a so high opinion of your pops!"

"No, sweetie! I'm not leaving your uncle" answered Tina, wiped a tear from her eye. "We just wanted to let you know that, in 6 months time, there will be an addition in our group".

Rachel and Noah gaped and the children looked curiously at their uncle and aunt.

"You taking a puppy?" asked Jamie, already imagining what he could do with a dog.

"No, sunbeam" smiled warmly his mother "Auntie Tina and uncle Mike are having a baby!". She took Tina's hand in hers "Oh Tina, I'm so happy for you two! You will be wonderful parents!" However, Puck's congratulations were slightly different "Way to knock her up, Chang!" raising his fist to pump it with Mike's. "Noah" whined Rachel, at his husband manners.

"Thanks, bro!" said Mike, smiling fondly at Tina and kissing her temple.

Caroline was the next to speak "I really hope it will be a girl! I could dress her up and have tea time with her and my stuffed animals and sing with her and watch Dora the explorer and…"

"Oh, please!" interrupted her brother "A boy will be so totally awesomenest than a girl! He would be a little ninja, too"

And with that declaration, the group of adults started an excited conversation about pregnancy and babies leaving the twins bicker as usual.

* * *

Late that night, Noah and Rachel were cuddling in their bed and whispering sweet nothings to one another. Putting the twins to bed was rather easy; the poor things were exhausted after the day they had and it took just a few pages of "Charlie and the chocolate factory" to make them fall asleep.

"We raise them good, right?" said Rachel looking into his eyes.

"Totally, babe! Did you see how Jamie took down the other kid for Care? Never been prouder" answered Puck in an hushed tone.

"Sometimes I just get sad thinking that they're growing up so fast…" Rachel confessed. Puck took his wife's chin and kissed her passionately.

"Want to try for another?" said Noah against her lips, smirking.

"Noah, be serious!" Rachel chuckled, feeling his husband hand creep under her top.

"Totally serious. It's proven that we do adorable kids" said Noah, situating himself between his wife's tights.

Yep, this day totally rocked.

* * *

**Reviews are love and thank you for reading my story! Really hope you liked it!**


End file.
